onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Genos
Genos (ジェノス Jienosu) is a 19 years old cyborg and a self claimed disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. As a registered Superhero, he is in the S-Class ranking at 14. Appearance Genos has a mechanical body of a teenage model, a pale looking face, yellow eyebrows, black sclera and yellow piercing eyes and has blond spiky hair. Over his mechanical limbs, he wears black pants and black shoes. Genos sometimes sports new black mechanical arms during the time when he sparred with Saitama, and during the time on preparing to stop a giant meteor, he equipped more block-shaped, black mechanical arms along with a small headgear. Genos' arm.png|Genos' cyborg arm Cyborg body.png|Genos' cyborg torso Personality Genos is an extremelly serious character. He has a strong drive to get stronger than he is, and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Plot House of Evolution Arc Mosquito Girl is in the middle of her rampage in Z-City when she notices that quite a few of her mosquitos died and looking down, she sees a form swarmed by mosquitos. She sends more bugs at the form, but they all get blasted away, revealing Genos. He has a stern expression on his face and declares that he will eliminate Mosquito Girl. Genos then blasts at her, but she easily dodges his attack and dives at him, taking his arm in the process, but in return he takes out both her legs below the knees. Mosquito Girl then flies away and summons all of her mosquitos to give their blood to her. Genos says that her efforts are useless, but is concerned when he sees the amount of bugs gathering around her. As he is about to charge his laser, Saitama comes running on the street. Genos warns the so-called civilian, but Mosquito Girl's swarm of mosquitos comes crashing down on them in an instant. Genos releases his heat beam and burns all the bugs, while telling his foe that making them attack in one big chunk, makes it far more easier to destroy them. He realizes that Saitama was still in the area, but is shocked to see that he's fine, with only his clothes burned.OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter 6, page 7 Mosquito Girl, now evolved, rushes down and appears behind Genos, cutting him almost completely in half. Genos then spins around to attack her but she dodges and begins to attack him continuously to the point that he was about to blow himself up to kill her, as a last resort. Before that can happen though, Saitama ungracefully smacks Mosquito Girl in the face sending her crashing through a building and into the distance, killing her. Genos, greatly surprised by this, asks Saitama his name and for Genos to become Saitama's disciple.OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter 6, page 25 Some time later, Genos shows up at Saitama's apartment, having been fully rebuilt, to discuss being Saitama's student. Genos begins to, rather long windedly begins to tell Saitama about his past, but Saitama tells him to come back when he can sum his story up with a max of ten words. Some time after, Genos simply asks Saitama to teach him to become strong like him. Saitama warns Genos that it's going to be tough and agrees to train him. But at that moment, Genos turns, saying that he senses a presence moving at high speeds towards them when Manty smashes through the roof, only to be swiftly killed by Saitama. Genos and Saitama leave the building to find Frog Man and Slugerous on guard. Genos says to his master that he'll take care of them, but before he can finish his sentence, Saitama has already smashed both creatures head first in the ground. Then, Saitama unexpectedly gets dragged down underground until only his head is showing. Genos starts to rush to Saitama's aid, but Armored Gorilla suddenly bursts through the wall behind them.OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter 6, page 17 Armored Gorilla then attacks Genos who easily stops the attack. He says that he needs to ask the creature some questions. He then notices Beast King approaching Saitama, who is still burried and goes to help him but gets grabbed by Armored Gorilla who he then blasts away, and starts to run to Saitama again. Armored Gorilla attacks again and Genos is forced to jump away. The cyborg reveals that he is affiliated to the House of Evolution. Genos recognizes the name and asks what they want of his teacher. Armored Gorilla doesn't reply and simply states the he must destroy Genos. Saitma is then shown taking out Beast King and Ground Dragon and approaching Genos who is standing an incapacitated Armored Gorilla, having defeated him in an off-screen fight. After showing Armored Gorilla that Saitama has killed Beast King, he agrees to tell them whatever they wanted to know.OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter 8, page 23 Four hours later, Genos and Saitama are heading to the House of Evolution's base. When they find it Genos promptly destroys the building and part of a mountain in the distance. Saitama notices a hatch on the floor and rips it open and Genos and him head down into the lair. As they're walking down a hall Genos notices several life forms, two of which are coming at them down the hall. Asura Rhino appears carrying Dr. Genus who then points out Saitama. Asura Rhino then throws Dr. Genus to the side and smashes Genos against the wall. Asura Rhino then challenges Saitama to a fight, and he agrees on the grounds that Asura Rhino made Genos look like "modern art." Asura Rhino then shows Saitama to a rather large room and they are about to fight but then Genos appears and blasts Asura Rhino. Genos then rushes at Asura Rhino and hits him with a barrage of punches, but it doesn't affect Asura Rhino and he smashes Genos in the face, throwing him into the ground causing his face to crack and his left eye to fall out. Saitama catches him and says he'll handle the fight, but Genos, stubborn as he is sends a blast at Asura Rhino who uses his breath to blow the attack back and blast Genos instead, causing Genos' hair to puff up into an afro. At this point Saitama steps in and defeats Asura Rhino rather easily. Paradise Group Arc Genos only appears briefly at the end of the arc, when he reveals to Saitama that he is not famous because he never registered himself with the Heroes Association. National Superhero Registry Arc Genos and Saitama sign up at the 6th official super hero certficiation exam center. After he finishes he is greeted by Saitama in the changing rooms, telling him that it was a walk in the park and believes that they both scored excellent marks on the written exam. A hour later, they receive their scores, revealing that Genos received a perfect 100 and is certified as a S-class hero, though he wonders what it is. Genos becomes enraged after he heard from his teacher that he scored 71 points ranking as C-class. They are then called to go to the lecture hall six for a seminar of the successful candidates. As they arrive in the hall 6, where they are congratulated by Sneck. He gives them some advice on being a hero and the rankings, though Genos isn't interested in it. As they leave the seminar, Genos is glad that he finally becomes a real disciple of Saitama and counts on his guidance, though Saitama isn't actually glad with it, and that he will see him tomorrow. Later Genos and Saitama appear around a mountain area, with Genos sporting new black mechanical arms, Genos checks his phone stating they are at the last place of their respective classes and didn't receive hero names yet. He puts the matter aside and thanks him for accepting his unreasonable request. The two prepare for battle, though Saitama believes it to be a sparring match, however Genos will attack with everything he's got. Genos positions in a battle stance and aims his left arm at Saitama, ports of his arm opens revealing several cannons. He fires a single massive beam at Saitama. As it reaches Saitama, he dodges it, however Genos immediately retaliates by dashing towards Saitama. He takes hold of Saitama and crashes him to the mountain, punching several times across the wall of the mountain, but he realizes that he was attacking his after-image. Genos Immediately detects that he is running away, but Genos intercept him up by landing in front of him and fires a massive beam. Believing he hit him, to only to have Saitama poke him in the cheek behind and proclaims his victory. Genos becomes angry and attacks him, but Saitama jumps away unscathed. Genos then reminds Saitama the rules of the fight, one of which is to continue fighting until he is unable to. They continue the fight, in hoping that he will discover insights of Saitama's power, however Saitama shows impressive fighting prowess and lunges a punch to Genos, but instead flicks him and invites Genos to eat udon. Genos watches Saitama walk away, as he is still flabbergasted of the force of the last punch, that created a massive dust cloud behind him, realizing his teacher is on a whole other level. 5 days later, Genos decides that he wants to live with Saitama, which Saitama does not agree to, though he changes his mind when Genos offers to pay money. Genos then proceeds to to write in his diary on the teachings. Genos then informs him that C-class heroes will be excluded from the hero registry as they are not deemed worthy by the registry if they do not work. Saitama freaks out and decides to do heroic deeds, Genos wants to accompnay him, but Genos is convinced to stay by Saitama to aim towards the top ten ranking of the S-class. Rumored Monster Arc While Saitama was cooking kombu, plucked from Kombu Infinity, Genos wonders why there is a pile of kombu oustide, which Saitama tells him it was cheaper. Genos states to Saitama that if he thought that Kombu will let you regrow hair, that it will actually not, as it was not proven as a genuine medicine, which Genos receives an angry response from the infuriated Saitama. Giant Meteor Arc Saitama and Genos are relaxing and reading the newspaper. Genos states that Saitama went up in the C-Class ranking from 388 rank to 342 and that while he is still last in the S-Class ranking, but in popularity, by public votes, is ranked sixth, which shocked Saitama. He then mentions several comments about him, but is not impressed since they are all only based from one single picture of him. Even though the world does not acknowledge it, he is still astounded by Saitama, which creeps him out. Genos receives a call to go to the The Heroes Association for unknown reasons. When he arrives at Z-City branch, with a suitcase, he is greeted by the third-ranked S hero, Bang, who reveals that everyone Hero Association evacuated and that he and Genos are the only ones that came. He explains that they were given an impossible task, a Dragon-Class Disaster is coming to Z-City in the form of a giant meteor. Genos was adviced by Bang to evacuate, before the meteor impacts. As the Hero Association announces it, Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, which he replies that he decided to protect his dojo, but as he turns around to show his fighting style, Genos already left. Genos is later shown to be leaping from rooftops, observing the panic and prepares himself for an attempt to stop the meteor. Genos activated his "Arms Mode" suitcase and throws it in the air, forming it into a pair of arms and attaches to himself, surging electricity through his body. As he decides to destroy meteor in order to protect his teacher, an unknown large mechanical robot flies above him towards the point of arrival of the meteor. Abilities Genos's entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. For someone his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion and he remains much weaker than Saitama. Heat Beams: Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multi-storey building which was the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even bigger blasts. Sensors: '''Genos's android body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect however, as they can still be fooled by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos's reaction time. '''Super Strength: Genos's android body parts are easily capable of breaking steel and shattering concrete. His strongest technique displayed thus far is Machine Gun Blow, an attack of rapid-fire raining punches strong enough to shatter a cliff face. Super Speed: Genos displays impressive speed across distances. He was actually capable of outrunning his own heat blast and tackling Saitama with enough force to hurl them both into a cliff face before it could strike. His control over his speed is somewhat less 'refined' than his teacher's, as his powerful robotic legs tend to shatter the ground with each step when moving at high velocity. Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As an android, Genos does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting while missing limbs or injured severely. Genos's durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Asura Rhino, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still concious and able to stand and walk. Anti-Saitama Arms Logo.jpg|Anti-Saitama Arms Anti-Saitama Arms Glow.jpg|Anti-Saitama Arms activated Anti-Saitama Arms Open.jpg|Arms opening Anti-Saitama Arms Beam.jpg|Anti-Saitama beam Anti-Saitama Arms Double.jpg|Two-hander Anti-Saitama tactical arm: is a set of replacement arms revealed during the National Superhero Registry Arc while Genos and Saitama are sparring in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Arms Activating.jpg|Arms activating Arms Revealed.jpg|Arms revealed Arms Connecting.jpg|Arms connecting Fully Conected.jpg|Arms fully connected Arms mode face.jpg|Genos while in "arms mode" Arms Mode: A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class